Finding a Lost Soul
by Dragon's-Dreams
Summary: Severus Snape finds a young women on the dungeons floor bleeding and stunned. Hermione Granger. No one, not even her, knows who attacked her. She is oddly connected to Voldemort. Can she help with someone who is also connected? SSHG
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I never will! I do not own Harry Potter and his little gang. Although I wish I could own Severus!  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Finding A Lost Soul: Chapter 1: On the Dungeon Floor  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, 2nd Order of Merlin, ex- Death Eater with a dark past, and winner of the Most Feared Potions Master In Europe, was stalking down the damp corridors looking for students out of bed. Portraits were snoring soundly. Severus's no longer greasy hair was bouncing lightly.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The candles were dim, but he could still see. There were no windows in the dungeons. No sunlight had ever penetrated the darkness. It left them cool and damp. Only fires could make them warm and bright. He continued walking down the cool hallway, when he felt a slight change in the temperature. Some was down here.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
He turned the corner to see a young woman lying on the dungeon floor. Her wavy brown hair shimmered in the candlelight. She appeared to be sleeping.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Miss? Miss?" he whispered. Severus's voice had a cutting edge. To his annoyance, the women did not respond to his calls. He looked to the floor and saw a trickle of blood between the cobblestones.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The women must be knocked out, he thought. Her black robes were lying in a pile beside her. He squinted his hawk like eyes to see better. She was wearing a white semi-transparent blouse and muggle bell-bottom blue jeans. He slowly reached down to her with his long arm. He turned her body over. Her hazel eyes were open just slightly. She must be stupefied.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
She had a cut running from her eye down to her navel. It was slowly dripping scarlet blood. Luckily for her, it wasn't deep. Her blouse was sticking to the cut in certain places; it had soaked some of it up. Severus looked the woman over. She had a wand in her clammy hand and in the other she held the Head Girl badge.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"It's Miss Granger. I wonder what she was doing down here." He told himself, his voice resounding off the stone walls. "Stupefied. . . evenesco." Her eyes flitted open, slightly surprised. Then they became unfocused once again.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Is this a dream, sir? It's all blurry. . ." She asked softly. It was clear she was confused. She had an innocent face on. Severus's facial features softened, but hardened when he gained his composure. She just stared into his obsidian eyes as he kneeled before her. They were like knives that pierced into her soul.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"No, you silly girl. Who did this to you anyway? You aren't supposed to be in the dungeons at this time of night, Miss Granger." She looked frightened. Her eyes began to fill with tears when she thought over what happened. She was frustrated.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"I-I don't know. My familiar had ran d-down here a-and I came f-for him. S-someone attacked me!" Hermione burst into tears.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I have to comfort her or she will wake up the Slytherins, it is the good thing to do. Isn't it? He thought that was a good enough reason. Something about her when she cried broke his heart. [Time to find those repressed feelings, eh? ;)] Hermione saw her professor staring and turned her face blushing. Her tears stained her hot cheeks.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Well come along now!" He barked. Her face was painful. Her eyes were full of hurt.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"It hurts too much, sir!" He let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It's not my fault if it hurts! She screamed in her mind. He looked at her dully. He was thinking.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"Leviosa Persona." He hissed. His eyes were glaring at her. She felt her body stiffen as she was lifted from the ground. The pain from her cut was blinding her. Even shallow cuts can hurt as much as deep ones. She passed out from the pain.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
~ A/n~  
  
-  
  
-  
  
So do you like it??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? Are you going to tell me or not! If I don't get 5 or more reviews for this I won't keep writing! [hint,hint] -  
  
-  
  
-Bob (my nickname, I'm a girl. . .] 


	2. Infirmary

Finding a Lost Soul: Chapter 2: Infirmary  
  
Hermione awoke in a hospital bed. The sheets were loosely covering her. Madame Pomfrey had tried to make it as light as possible so it would not touch her massive gash. Now it was rendered to a mere scar. It was pearly white against her slightly tanned skin. Her bloodstained blouse and jeans were lying in a pile beside her. She tried to turn around, but her scar felt like it was splitting open again. She collapsed back into the position she had awoken in.  
  
"Good dear. You're awake." Madame Pomfrey said from across the infirmary. She bustled her way over to Hermione's bed. She was a plump woman with wispy light brown hair and warming blue eyes.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious." She mumbled sleepily. Madame Pomfrey shook her head at the girl lying in her bed. She reached beside Hermione's bed and pulled up a potion vial. The potion was a deep blood red with flecks of black, blue, gold, green, and silver. In other words it was beautiful.  
  
"You have to drink this potion. Professor Snape made it for you specially. It works with only the person it is made for. It will get rid of some of the pain your scar is causing you. It will also put you into a short slumber. Professor Dumbledore would like to talk to you when you are awake. Goodnight dear." She said handing a small cup of the potion to her. Hermione drank it in one gulp. It tasted sweet like fresh picked blueberries. Professor Snape's potions never taste good. They're usually disgustingly bitter. He made this especially for you, she mused.  
  
"Goodnightmadamepomfrey." The potion worked so well her speech was now slurred.  
  
Her head nodded off and her eyes closed. Madame Pomfrey scurried off to her office. The sunlight was shining in on Hermione's face. It lit all of her features.  
  
The front door was pushed slightly ajar. Professor Snape silently walked in and sat beside Hermione. He was wearing his usual jet-black robes. The sneer that usually plagued his face was not present. He looked rather attractive without it. He looked like the Sheriff of Nottingham from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves minus the beard. He still had his seductive low voice that gave any women shivers. He turned his head in Hermione's direction. When he looked at her peaceful face he felt a tingling in his chest.  
  
'Her face is perfect. She is brilliant. More intelligent than anyone I have ever met. She is so beautiful. So right. She has the most perfect red lips. How I would love to see how they taste. She wouldn't get near me. No one would. I'm just a heartless bastard. No one would ever do anything like that. She would never love me as much as I love her. Wait. I love her? No. This is just some silly infatuation. I don't love anyone. Her jaw is perfect. Her nose is just right on center. Her eyes are so lovely.'  
  
Severus just realized something. He was in love. He gently stroked the side of her face. Her skin was smooth and soft. It felt like perfect silk that the Europeans got from oriental China. He looked at her one last time and swept away down to his dungeons, his robes billowing majestically behind him. His cold damp dark dungeons with no one there to keep him company. His lonely dungeons. His safe haven.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Hermione awoke to the smell of sandalwood and worn leather. It drew her senses far away from her. It felt so safe. There was a food tray beside her. The smell ensnared her senses that had been taken by the unfamiliar scents that were around her. On the small tray there was a cup of hot tea, eggs, and toast. She took it and began to eat. It tasted better than any other food she had ever had before. The tea tasted of orange blossoms and fruit. It slid down her throat warming every inch of her body as it went.  
  
She finished her food when Professor Dumbledore came through the doors. His white beard went down to his knees now and his hair was longer. He had a very powerful aura around him. He radiated power. He sat down in a chair beside her bed. His blue eyes twinkled with concern.  
  
"Who hurt you?"  
  
"I don't know. Whoever did it came up from behind be and hurt me. I had been looking for my cat that had wandered to the dungeons." Dumbledore pondered for a few moments.  
  
"Who has a grudge on you if anyone?"  
  
"The person that hates me the most would have to be Malfoy. It seems like he would do that to me because of his hate for magical people of muggle parentage."  
  
"He might be a suspect. Is there anyone else?" Hermione racked her brain trying to find a person.  
  
"It could be one of the Slytherins considering that many of their parents are death eaters."  
  
"I see your point on that one, Miss Granger. Ah yes, you will be going to your last class if you are feeling up to it." Her face lit up at the thought of class. She was so obsessed with school.  
  
"Oh yes, sir. What class?"  
  
"I dare say it was double potions. You should go and get your books or you will be late." She got up and ran up to Dumbledore.  
  
"Thank sir."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"Goodbye sir." And with that she ran out of the room her hair flying. Dumbledore noticed something on her neck. It was red. Another cut. It was oddly shaped though. It was a dragon encircling itself around a delicate rose. It had perfect detail. Hermione did not even notice it was there. It looked like it would be causing her great pain. It even went unnoticed by Madame Pomfrey. How odd.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
A/n:  
  
You like it? Do you? Tell me by pushing that little purple blue button down in the corner. Good boy/girl.  
  
-Bob 


End file.
